doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo: 2ª Temporada de Looney Tunes: De regreso a las pantallas
Art Sound México|estudio_doblaje2 = Etcétera Group|estudio_doblaje3 = The Kitchen Inc. Miami, EUA|direccion_doblaje1 = Luis Alfonso Mendoza|direccion_doblaje2 = Maythe Guedes|direccion_doblaje3 = Arianna López|direc_casting = Luis Alfonso Mendoza|traductor_adaptador = Brenda Nava|fecha_grabacion = 22 de Diciembre de 2017|version_español = Warner Bros. Animation Inc.|doblaje_español = Warner Bros. Animation Inc., Nickelodeon y Disney Television Animation.|pais1 = México|pais2 = Venezuela|pais3 = Miami, EUA|origen1 = Estados Unidos|origen2 = Japón|año = 2017 - 2018 (26 Capítulos)|predecesor = Primera temporada}} La segunda temporada de la serie animada Looney Tunes: De regreso a las pantallas se estrenó el 14 de Enero de 2017 y en Latinoamérica llegó el 15 de Enero de ese mismo año después de inmediatamente acabarse la Primera temporada. En esta Temporada hay muchos personajes nuevos. Reparto base Looney Tunes Bob Esponja Los Padrinos Mágicos Walt Disney Personajes antagónicos Voces adicionales *Blas García *Ricardo Hill *María Fernanda Morales *Rocío Garcel *José Luis Miranda *Alejandro Villeli *Igor Cruz *Herman López *Gerardo Reyero *Carmen Suárez *Leisha Medina *Henrique Palacios *Ricardo Sondoro *Stefani Villarroel *Luis Pérez Pons *Ángel Mujica *Juan Guzmán *Víctor Díaz *Lileana Chacón *Jorge Luis García *Eduardo Wasveiler *Luis Carreño *Frank Carreño *Orlando Noguera *Jackeline Junguito *Ledner Belisario *Hernán Chavarro *Pablo Azar *José Aparicio *Arianna López *María José Estévez Personajes episódicos Episodio #1A - ¡Looniversidad ACME, aquí vamos! ''(ACME'' ''Looniversity let's go!)'' Sinopsis: Es el primer día de clases y Todo el personal está listo para iniciar las clases aunque parece que las cosas se tornarán muy feas. Episodio #1B - LooneyMania (Looney-Manía)' '''Sinopsis: '''Arenita construye un aparato que consiste en hacer un Karaoke de cualquier canción con video incluido pero cuando cae en manos de Bugs Bunny y los Looney Tunes se armará una gran fiesta. 'Canciones *'Limit Break x Survivor' **Adrián Barba (Bugs Bunny) y Luis Carreño (Bob Esponja) *'Bajo el Signo de Winx' **Arianna López (Timmy) *'Animaniacs (Canción de inicio)' **Orlando Noguera (Cosmo), Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Bugs Bunny) y Jackeline Junguito (Wanda) *'Tuxedo Mirage' **Arianna López (Timmy) y Maggie Vera (Coros) *'Tiny Toons (Canción de inicio)' **Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Bugs Bunny), Luis Carreño (Bob Esponja) y Sebastián Llapur (Pato Lucas) *'Pobres almas en desgracia' **Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Bugs Bunny disfrazado de Úrsula) y Arianna López (Timmy disfrazado de Ariel) Trivia *Este fue el último capítulo en donde Luis Alfonso Mendoza y Sebastián Llapur dejarian de interpretar a Bugs Bunny y al Pato Lucas por unos episodios respectivamente siendo reemplazados por Alfonso Obregón y Francisco Colmenero entre los Capítulos 28 y 37. Episodio #2A - Mickey y Cerebro ('Mickey and the Brain) '''Sinopsis: '''Después de miles de intentos por conquistar el mundo, Cerebro decide dejar a Pinky a un segundo plano. Pero esta vez la ayuda será un poco grande. Trivia * Primeras apariciones de Pinky y Cerebro. * Orlando Noguera y Frank Carreño regresaron a interpretar a sus personajes originales. '''Episodio #3A - La Gran Carrera de Pollos '(Le Big Chicken Race) '''Sinopsis: '''Claudio se está quedando sin dinero que le dejó su padre como herencia, así que se inscribe en la carrera para pollos que habrá en Dimmsdale pero Claudio se preparará para una carrera llena de diversión y mucho "pollo frito" literalmente. Trivia *Cuando Cosmo se disfraza de pollo, es doblado por Benjamín Rivera en vez de Orlando Noguera, aunque en la versión original fue interpretado por Daran Norris, voz del personaje. '''Episodio #3B - ¡Hora de cambiar, Bigotes! (Time to change, Yosemite!) Sinopsis: '''Una mañana, Sam encontró una cana en su nariz cuando se vio al espejo y su único temor es envejecer, así que decide salir a divertirse como un joven para poder rejuvenecer. '''Episodio #4 - Cuando las Bunnys atacan (When the Bunnys attack) Sinopsis: Bugs recibe una carta inesperada y es nada menos que Lola Bunny que actualmente se encontraba en Francia estudiando allá, pero tal parece que esta visita les causará muchos problemas a nuestros amigos y también a Bugs. Trivia * Cuando Timmy dice: "¡Qué vengan las Sailor Scouts a ayudarnos!" hace referencia al anime de Sailor Moon. Episodio #5 - ¿Quién secuestró a los Tiny Toons? (Who kidnapped the Tiny Toons?) Artículo Principal: Anexo: Especiales de Looney Tunes: De regreso a las pantallas Episodio #7A - Lamentarás mi ausencia (You will regret my absence) Sinopsis: En Dimmsdale se celebra el día de la felicidad, un día para celebrar en familia, pero a la Sra. Turner le llega la noticia de que debe dejar Dimmsdale por un nuevo trabajo y el Sr. Turner tiene que aceptarlo. Episodio #7B - Loco por las sardinas (Sardinefoby) Sinopsis: '''Plucky decide volverse loco por las sardinas cuando una de estas le cayo en la cabeza, después de lo sucedido se vuelve un loco enfermo por las sardinas y Lucas decide curarlo antes de que se convierta en un psicópata. '''Episodio #8A - El Conejo y el Pato vinieron a cenar(Bugs and Daffy came to dinner) Sinopsis: 'Bugs y Lucas deciden comer fuera pero este último causa un gran alboroto cuando se enamora de una linda mesera, pero en realidad ella le atrajo Bugs. Y tal parece que esa cena causara grandes problemas para Lucas. Curiosidades * En este corto la mesera le dice a Lucas: ''"Pato hijo de Dross. No tenemos Pastel de Cerdo!" ''eso fue para suavizar la frase y no decir una palabra fuerte al mismo tiempo mencionando a Dross. * En la escena cuando la mesera le dice a Bugs: ''"Oh! Sabes hubiera interpretado a Rosalinda y tu interpretaras a Fernando" Refiriendose a la telenovela del mismo nombre. '''Episodio #8B - Los Looney Loud (The Looney Loud Show) Sinopsis: '''Debido a que Nick despidió a la familia Loud deciden probar suerte en los estudios Warner como personajes principales lo cual molesta a los Looney Tunes pero tendrán que compartir trabajo hasta que ocurra un milagro. '''Episodio #9 - Favor no alimentar a los Tunes (Please do not feed the Tunes) Sinopsis: '''Seymour Grayson es un millonario obsesionado con comerse a los animales en especial si se trata de conejos pero no solo le gusta los conejos si no otros animales pero los Looney Tunes no permitirán ser devorados. '''Episodio #25 - ¡Viva las Vegas! Sinopsis: Han llegado las vacaciones y todos están listos para disfrutarlas. Por eso Bugs planea ir al gran Lugar para pasarla en grande: Las Vegas. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series emitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series emitidas en Nickelodeon